


Tattoo

by LYLTEX312



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:17:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LYLTEX312/pseuds/LYLTEX312
Summary: Hanya jawaban dari rasa penasaran Junhoe selama ini.





	Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> Please ignore the typos

Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali mereka memiliki kesempatan 'Quality Time' berdua. Jadi, satu hari di musim panas, Jiwon dan Junhoe memutuskan untuk mengisi waktu berdua dirumah, hanya mereka berdua. 

Jiwon selalu sibuk di studionya, 'mengunci diri' bersama rekan-rekannya selama hampir setiap hari. Sedangkan Junhoe tengah sibuk dengan sesi tanda-tangan, si penulis puisi populer ini baru saja merilis buku barunya satu minggu yang lalu.

Setelah mereka sempat berdebat, mereka memutuskan untuk mengambil satu hari cuti yang mereka pakai tidak untuk pergi kemanapun, melainkan menghabiskan waktu berdua dirumah. Karena itulah yang mereka rindukan.

Mereka memulai sesi 'Quality time' itu sejak mereka baru saja membuka mata. Mengisi waktu tersebut dengan pelukan, Pillow talk, dan tentu mengembalikan keintiman mereka yang telah lama renggang karena kesibukan. "Aku belum mandi". Ujar Junhoe ketika Jiwon memutuskan untuk menciumnya. "Kau pikir aku sudah?". Jawab Jiwon.

01.30 PM. Mereka memutuskan untuk mandi bersama. Merendam tubuh mereka kedalam bath tub yang berisi air serta bath bomb kesukaan Junhoe. Rasanya agak aneh setelah sekian lama. Padahal sebelum mereka sesibuk ini, mereka sering melakukannya. 

Bahkan di 5 menit pertama mereka tidak tau harus membicarakan apa. Mereka memutuskan untuk menceritakan beberapa lelucon tentang kerabat mereka, juga membicarakan soal masa lalu mereka ketika mereka masih sekedar teman. 

"Kau sangat pemalu saat itu, iya kan? Kau tidak merasa begitu? Haha Akui saja, Jiwon" ujar Junhoe. Lalu ia tertawa dan menyandarkan dahinya pada bahu Jiwon. 

"Itu kau, bodoh. Aku selalu berusaha untuk 'menghampiri' mu tapi kau selalu terlihat menolak ku, jadi siapa yang pemalu? Itu kau, sadarlah". Balas Jiwon kemudian ia tertawa. Junhoe membalasnya lagi dengan menyiramkan air ke dada Jiwon, "Bicara lagi".

Hening menyelimuti mereka sekarang. Jiwon menyiram lembut punggung Junhoe yang mulai kering. Dibawah sana, Jiwon bisa merasakan dada kirinya disentuh oleh jari Junhoe. Dimana nama 'Junhoe' terukir disana. 

"Masih banyak tempat di tubuhmu, aku selalu merasa penasaran kenapa ini harus berada di dada kirimu?". Tanyanya, jarinya masih sibuk mengusap tato itu.

"Kau tau dimana jantung kita berada?".

Junhoe mengangkat kepalanya, matanya yang polos berkata kepada Jiwon untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. Alih-alih mendapat jawaban, Jiwon hanya menatap kembali mata Junhoe. Dan ia tertawa.

"Hei, jawab aku hahaha". Ujarnya sembari memegang kedua pipi Junhoe yang membuat Junhoe sedikit terkejut.

"Aku tidak yakin.. bukan kah itu di bagian tengah dada kita? Disini". Dia menyentuh dada Jiwon.

"Jantung itu di dada kiri kita, bodoh". 

Junhoe memasang wajah kesal. Ini sudah lebih dari 10 kali Jiwon memanggilnya bodoh hari ini. Benar memang Junhoe merindukan hal itu, tapi jika didengar terus menerus, rasanya ia ingin menutup mulut Jiwon dengan perekat.

"Maaf jika aku tidak sepintar KAU. Ya.. aku bisa saja melupakan apa saja yang kau katakan setelah kita keluar dari sini".

Jiwon hanya tertawa kecil. Junhoe kembali menyandarkan dahinya pada bahu Jiwon. 

"Dengar dulu". Kata Jiwon. Ibu jarinya mengusap tengkuk leher Junhoe. "Alasanku meletakkan namamu di bagian dada kiriku, karena kau sama pentingnya dengan jantungku".

Junhoe mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Jiwon dan hanya terdiam, mungkin selama 10 detik. Sebelum akhirnya dia berkata, "Menggelikan".

"Apa?".

Junhoe 'menyembunyikan' wajahnya ke leher Jiwon, kemudian berkata, "Berhenti membuatku sulit untuk tidak mencintaimu".

"Jadi kau tak suka?".

"Tidak, aku sangat suka". Dia menghirup aroma tubuh Jiwon yang telah terkena bath bomb itu. "Aku tak mengerti kenapa hal-hal seperti itu bisa melintas di kepalamu".

"Berhenti berbicara di antara leherku, geli". Jiwon tertawa dan Junhoe mengangkat kepalanya.

Awalnya mereka hanya bertatapan, cukup lama bisa dibilang. Kemudian Jiwon menarik tengkuk leher Junhoe dan menciumnya dalam.

"Aku harap kau tidak akan pernah bosan hidup dengan orang menggelikan seperti ku, karena aku bisa saja mengatakan hal-hal yang lebih menggelikan di kedepannya" . Ujarnya sembari menatap Junhoe dan tersenyum. Tangannya masih berada di tengkuk leher Junhoe.

"Padahal bukan itu maksudku".

"Iya, aku tau". 

Kemudian ia menarik Junhoe dan memeluknya, menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu Junhoe.

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know why did i wrote this. This is the first story ever that I publish. Maaf ya kalo terlalu dikit, anggap saja pembukaan hehehe :). Bye


End file.
